Ravensong's Past
by RavensongOfNightClan
Summary: Ravensong was never the she-cat that had many friends. When she was a kit, her mother and siblings were captured, father killed right when her life truly begun. She would never forget the face of the brute who murdered Crowwing. Since then she learns the quality of life, love, responsibility, and hatred. One day she will seek revenge, but will it really be the end of her suffering?
1. In the Beginning

**Chapter one**

**In the beginning**

_**Frostfur's Perspective**_

"Crowwing, the last kit is born! Are you going to see her?" Frostfur said, excitement flooded her heart. 'She is so beautiful.' she thought, licking the small, black kit repeatedly. Frostfur flickered her ears as her mate entered the Weeping Willow's hollow trunk. The dark gray brute nuzzled his pale tabby mate, and licked his last beautiful kit. "What do you think we should name her?" she asked, not taking her eyes off her kit. "My, my. She is dark but has a beautiful shine to her fur. What about Ravenkit?" he said, lying next to his mate. Suddenly a sound of pounding paws rummaged through the lichen and brambles that surrounded the willow. "Look out!" a tiny voice called from outside. "I can't stop!" Frostfur giggled as the rest of her litter stumbled in. "Ravenkit sounds perfect." she said, wrapping her tail around her kit.

"She's really alive! Festerpaw, come out here and see our new baby sister!" Crimsonpaw squealed,standing in the entrance of the willow. The grey tabby emerged beside his sister, a small, fluffy white she-kit. "Crimsonpaw, Festerpaw, and Moonkit, meet your baby sister, Ravenkit." Crowwing said, lifting his head at his other children. Frostfur flinched as Ravenkit squirmed from under her tail and mewed. "How lovely." Festerpaw said, licking his sister's soft head, silencing her mewing. "Go to bed now, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. Especially you, Moonkit." Frostfur said firmly. "What's tomorrow?" Festerpaw said, knowing that it was what Moonkit was thinking. "It's Moonpaw's apprentice ceremony!" Crimsonpaw squealed. "Wait.. Crimson, where is Emeraldpaw and Owlpaw?" Frostfur said, worried about how long her other children have gone. Crimsonpaw's eyes narrowed as well as Festerpaw's. Frostfur felt her heart jerk. 'What is happening to this family?' she thought.

"We thought they were behind us before we came in…" Festerpaw said. Moonkit ran toward her mother, Frostfur was surprised of her behavior, she usually never stepped toward her after she started going on adventures with her brother and sister.

Frostfur's worry began to grow, Crowwing and Festerpaw have been looking for Emeraldpaw and Owlpaw ever since dawn, and now the sun was about to set. "Crowwing!" Frostfur cried, making Ravenkit flinch. 'I hope they will be back on time..' she thought, clawing at the dirt.

It has been two days since Crowwing left with Festerpaw. "Crimsonheart, watch after your baby sisters, I am leaving you in charge. Please, if I never come back, never let Ravenkit and Moonkit go. Never leave them out of your sight, and if I do return, you will be given much praise. I love you, my little she-cats. Never forget it."

"I promise mother, I will always keep them at my side, no matter the cost." the she-cat spoke, sounding wise for the first time.

"That's my girl."

Frostfur headed out of the willow, looking out toward the clearing.

There was no scent of Crowwing, nor Festerkit.

A rustling came from beyond the clearing, the sound of twoleg kits running into the forest. "Oh no.." Frostfur whispered, sprinting the opposite direction. Suddenly the twoleg kits ran toward her, almost fast enough to catch up. Frostfur yowled in dismay, the twolegs grasped her in their large paws, lifting her away, into the belly of a monster.


	2. Melancholy

**Chapter two**

**Melancholy**

_**Ravenkit's Perspective**_

Even though Ravenkit couldn't see, she felt as if something was wrong. The warmth of her mother faded away, and she knew her sister was trying her best. 'It's time. I'm ready to open them,' she thought, kicking her hind legs. "Ravenkit, what are you trying to do?" she heard a she-cat say. 'It must be my sister.' "You're kicking me, you little runt!" she giggled. Ravenkit walked over to where she could scent the cat that seemed to be her sister.

She a soft nudge to the she cat, eagerly tightening her eyelids to try to show she is opening them.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Crimsonpaw said as her footsteps battered the moss. "Yes. I am." Ravenkit said, her first full words she has spoken. To her it sounded pretty, almost like her mother's; Soft with a British accent added on. She didn't know cats could have accents. Ravenkit lifted her weight to her paws, her head facing Crimsonpaw. "I'm ready." she repeated, and slowly opened her eyes, adjusting them to the pale light in the willow.

"Wow, I've never seen purple eyes. They're beautiful, Ravenkit!" Crimsonpaw said, looking into them with admiration.

Ravenkit looked at her sister. She noticed that her eyes were unnatural as well. "Yours.. they're.. red" she said, edging closer to her face.

Crimsonpaw sat quietly, looking at her paws in melancholy. She looked up at her youngest sister, who was noticeably in love with them.

"You aren't scared?" Crimsonpaw asked, smiling.

"No way! You're amazing!" Ravenkit said, giving a warm smile back. "Where's mother?" she asked, drinking the scents in the den, not detecting Frostfur's, in which she would have recognized since she was always close to her.

"She's looking for our siblings, Emeraldpaw and Owlpaw." she said after a black and white she-kit edged closer and lie beside Crimsonpaw.

"Who's this?" Ravenkit asked, sniffing the kit was supposedly her sister.

"I'm Moonkit, your other sister." she said. Ravenkit lifted herself up and glared into Moonkit's eyes. they were irregular… the left was blue and right was green.

"You look like a Smudgekit to me." Ravenkit snorted. It was true, though. Moonkit was a white she-kit with a dark smudge on the nose, black ears, and a black tail.

Moonkit's eyes coldened at Ravenkit's remark. She quietly crept back to her nest, facing the opposite direction.

"What's her problem?" Ravenkit whispered to Crimsonpaw.

Crimsonpaw lowered her head as she spoke. "She's been like that since mother's been gone."

Ravenkit walked toward Moonkit, giving her a swift lick as she passed to exit the willow, glaring at the moon peacefully. 'I wonder why Moonkit is so upset over mum being gone. Surely she'll come back..'

"Ravenkit, Come back in!" Ravenkit jumped as Crimsonpaw grabbed her by her scruff, yanking her softly back into the hollow den.

"What was that for?" Ravenkit growled.

"Never go out there again, do you hear me?" Crimsonpaw said, her eyes were narrowed.

"Fine." said Ravenkit, thumping onto her nest.

The next morning Ravenkit awoken to her mother lapping her ear repeatedly. "What?" she groaned, her eyes burned from the sunlight drowning the willow.

"Ravenkit, I am your mother." she mewed.

"Wow." she said, looking deep into her irregular eyes. Something was wrong, something Ravenkit couldn't put out. There was a violet band strapped around her neck, and fangs attached to it.

"What this?" Ravenkit questioned, sticking her paw on it.

"It's a kittypet collar." Frostfur managed to say, it seemed she didn't enjoy the thought.

"What's a kittypet?"

Frostfur looked down, her eyes lost their color.

"It's being owned by a twoleg. Twolegs are creatures that only walk on their hind legs, strange creatures. I was captured by one and that's how I got this collar." she exclaimed.

"They'll be back for me any moment." she mumbled under her breath.

Thoughts clouded Ravenkit's thoughts.

"Can you tell me more about twoleg culture?" Ravenkit asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

Frostfur told Ravenkit about the wonderful ways of twolegs, how they draw on skinned trees and call it 'art', and how they meow words into beautiful tunes and blow instruments to make 'music.'

Ravenkit was fascinated, the knowledge spread in her thoughts. "You're so smart, mum." she said, nudging her mother's shoulder.

Suddenly several paws trudged into the den, the sound of laughter echoing. Ravenkit shied deeper into her mother's long fur, glaring at her older siblings which she hadn't met. The first to come in was a pretty grey she-cat with darker flecks and golden eyes, Owlpaw. Then a black tom with one white paw and green eyes emerged afterwards, Emeraldpaw.

Both apprentices padded over to Ravenkit, glaring at her with soft eyes. "So this is your newborn." Owlpaw said, touching noses with Ravenkit. "Sorry we couldn't be here in time to see you open your eyes." Emeraldpaw added.

"It's alright." Ravenkit finally mewed, her voice shaky.

Frostfur landed her tail on Ravenkit, warming her from the cold leaf-fall breeze. "This is Ravenkit, she is only one moon old so be gentle when you play with her." she purred.

Lastly a dark-gray tom entered, his fur marked with frost and battle scars, some fresh. In his muzzle he carried at least five mice, all hanging by their tails. The tom gently laid them onto a neat stack in the middle of the large den.

Ravenkit moaned when her mother stood up and padded over to the tom. "It's cold!" she shouted.

Quickly Crimsonpaw padded over to her, huddling over her for warmth.

"Thank you, Crowwing. Finally we get some prey around here. I'm starving!" she mewed, taking one from the pile. "I'll share this plump one with you." she added.

"Alright," he chuckled.

After the family ate, Frostfur was curled up next to her mate, purring loudly. Ravenkit watched in curiosity, wondering what it'd be like to truly be in love. The thoughts silenced as Frostfur spoke. "Where have you, Emeraldpaw, and Owlpaw been? I got captured by twolegs trying to find you!"

None of the cats spoke, they only exchanged glances. "Well…" Emeraldpaw continued. "Owlpaw and I were going hunting but were lost in the woods and couldn't find the way out." he finished as Owlpaw nodded slowly.

"I was only looking for them, the rascals are so hard to find when they're up in trees looking for birds." Crowwing added slowly.

"Don't you ever go out there without one of us with you, understood?" she growled, her eyes were blue fire.

Emeraldpaw and Owlpaw nodded with disappointed expressions on their face. "It serves you right." Ravenkit mumbled to herself.

Crowwing padded over to Ravenkit, giving a warm smile. "I'm your father, Crowwing, incase no one has told you." he said, looking over at Crimsonpaw who was smiling nervously.

'Moonkit is awfully silent..' she said, looking over at the lazy white kit. It seemed Frostfur noticed too, for she trotted over to the silent kit, whispering something in her ears. Ravenkit edged closer to see if she could catch some words, but it wasn't any use, she was far too quiet and it wouldn't be hard to notice her trying to listen.

After minutes of curiosity, Frostfur finally lifted herself up and padded back to Crowfur. She was awfully clingy to Ravenkit's father. 'Something must be happening.' she thought to herself. Suddenly Ravenkit remembered how Frostfur said, "They'll be back for me any moment."

Ravenkit's eyes narrowed, her breath shortened. Would this mean her mother would be taken from her and never to be seen again?

Night has come, and Ravenkit sat up as everyone slept. Thoughts swirled in her head, she could hardly focus with blocking thoughts. Behind the sound of thinking, she noticed something. Something that frightened her a bit to where she was curious to find out. Her father, Crowwing, was not in his nest with Frostfur. Slowly she pawed her way out of her mother's flank, padding toward the den entrance. Ravenkit's fur bristled as she heard a piercing yowl coming from outside. Slowly she crept outside of the lichen and brambles, a jolt of fear made her loose strength. A dark brute was lashing furiously at her father's neck, blood spilled onto the frosted grass. "Help….. me.." he stuttered, unable to fight back. Ravenkit was sprinting closer to him, her tiny claws unsheathed and teeth bared. "STOP!" She cried, her claws slashed at the dark tom's face. The brute bashed at Ravenkit with one hit, sending her into the air.

"You're a fool, Blackfrost, you had to go that far with my kit?" Crowwing growled, slowly pushing himself up, kicking his back legs, releasing the brute from his tight grip.

Blackfrost snarled, leaping into the air and back onto Crowwing, but Crowwing's claws were unsheathed, and into the brute's shoulder. 'So much blood spill.' Ravenkit thought as she pushed herself up, limping back over to her father. "I'm not giving up.." she cried.

Blackfrost snorted, walking back into the woods, leaving Ravenkit's father in a pool of blood. As Ravenkit reached her father, it was nearly too late. "Ravenkit…" he moaned blood spilling in all directions. "Tell the family I love them, and please, I want you to get your revenge on Blackfrost for having to see this. I love you, my kit." he choked. "I… love you too" she mewed, touching her nose to his.

He was cold, the life in his body slowly lifted away, into the stars in Silverpelt. In pain, Ravenkit cried, letting them drop onto her pad. It wasn't ordinary tears, it was tears of blood.

_**Frostfur's Perspective**_

Frostfur awoken, the sound of a shrill rang in her ears, "CROWWING!" she shouted as she recognized his tone. Peering outside, she found her and her tribe leader, Blackfrost, clawing at his flank. He hated Crowwing because of an accident caused, an accident that sacrificed his beloved mate, Silent. One day in a heavy storm, Crowwing was passing the monster path with Silent, she had recently had kits and was weak. Unfortunately she couldn't keep up, and was hit by a roaring since he blamed it on him, never to forgive him for the accident.

'I have to get my kits out of here before he finds us..' she thought, grabbing Moonkit by the scruff. "Crimsonpaw, Emeraldpaw, and Owlpaw. Get up, we must hurry and get out of here!" she said as loud as she could without Blackfrost hearing her. The apprentices awoken, all running out of the den into a group. "Where's Ravenkit?" Crimsonpaw asked, her voice shook with worry. Frostfur's eyes narrowed, she searched the den but couldn't find her. "It doesn't matter anymore, we have to go." she said, not believing what she heard. 'It doesn't matter? My latest kit doesn't matter?' she thought, moving forward. "I'm looking for her." Crimsonpaw said, stomping the grass with unsheathed claws. "Alright." Frostfur said, watching Crimsonpaw turning the opposite direction.

_**Transition (**_**Back To Ravenkit)**

"No.." Ravenkit cried, glaring at her family as they walked away. She sprinted toward them, but it was too late, they were out of sight.

Ravenkit padded slowly back to her father, who then took his last breath, his eyes in the direction where Frostfur stood with her other kits.

"Don't leave me alone!" she cried, her paws wrapped around her dead father. Her tears soaked the lifeless tom's fur.

She grabbed Crowwing's body by his scruff, slowly dragging him into a narrow hole she dug, burying him into the black dirt.

Ravenkit ran back to the den, drinking the sweet scent of her mother's flank, and Crimsonpaw, and the two others she had just met that night before bed. She slowly picked up brambles and rocks, and tying and stacking them with others until the entrance with blocked, only to where a strong cat could escape. The only prey that could come in would be squirrels or tiny mice, but Ravenkit didn't even know how to catch prey, especially fast prey like squirrels.

Two moons past, the only water Ravenkit could drink was from the moisture in the moss that was once her sister's. Ravenkit felt sick, weak, and felt as if her mind was going to break into insanity. The hollow was dark and lonely, there was no sound but trickling rainfall that came every so often. "It feels like I'm in Dark Forest." Ravenkit cried, shifting her paws on the wood. "There's nothing I can do now but wait."

"Wait…" she repeated quietly, her eyes drooping in weakness.

Suddenly a large paw broke into the brambles and rock, tearing each strand and pebble to make an opening. Ravenkit stepped back, yowling in horror.


	3. I Belong Here'

**Chapter Three**

**"I belong here."**

_**Frostfur's Perspective**_

The forest darkened as the grey tabby she-cat and her young ricochet through the forest, farther from the Rogue Tribe territory. Constant thoughts of Ravenkit swirled in her mind, worries and grieving for her to be at her side. 'I can't believe we are doing this' she thought, slowly batting the frosted grass with unsheathed claws. She had to stay alert, it has been quite an unsightful, dangerous night. Frostfur felt as if her heart was being torn to shreds. She abandoned her kit, and her beloved mate being murdered, her tribe leader proudly standing beside him, blood staining his pelt. It was clearly him, she thought. Just thinking about his courageous and dastardly action made her head pound in fury.

In front of her was her kits, bunching together, staying alert for danger that was lurking in the forest.

"You are doing the right thing." Owlpaw meowed, her voice blocked by Moonkit in her muzzle. Frostfur was getting rather tired, so she had asked Owlpaw to hold her so she could rest.

Frostfur stepped more slowly, her eyes searching around her surrounding, her ears flickering at the sound of scattering prey. They had a long journey, but she had been avoiding her stomach growling of hunger. "Now is a good time to hunt, the prey never seems to sleep at this time." she mewed to her kits.

Owlpaw gently rested Moonpaw into her mother's opened jaws, letting her hold her kit as she and her siblings hunted. Frostfur would have let Moonkit walk, but the forest is crawling with owls and other predators that would easily snatch her from where she stood.

The cats finally reached the Monster trail, their stomachs well fed. After a monster passed by, Frostfur, Emeraldpaw, and Owlpaw quickly sprinted out of the path, onto the other side of the clearing. A twoleg nest sat quietly on the hill, not a single light shone from the inside.

"This is where twolegs took me when I went out looking for you two." Frostfur said, looking down at her older kits. Their eyes wondered, scanning the nest carefully.

"You don't have to be scared, they can't harm me or you. One of the twoleg kits said so."

Emeraldpaw and Owlpaw exchanged nervous glances. "You mean you can understand their yappng?" Emeraldpaw finally spoke, his paws shifting uneasily in the frosty ground.

Frostfur nodded slowly, looking at her young with pride brightly shining in her eyes. Slowly she led her kits into the twoleg nest, meowing loudly so the twolegs would hear.

Emeraldpaw and Owlpaw glanced at her mother, their eyes narrowed in uncertainty.

"I suppose there is no turning back now." one meowed.

_**Transition**__** (Back to Ravenkit)**_

Ravenkit backed up to the edge of the large hollow, her eyes narrowed in fear. "Get away! I didn't do anything wrong!" she shouted, unsheathing her claws. Suddenly the barrier broke, rocks and dead, dry brambles flew everywhere. Outside stood a beautiful black she-cat with one scarlet eye and the other sightless, a scar over the blind eye. The young she-cat walked closer, a softness in her eyes assured Ravenkit she'd be alright. "Who are you?" Ravenkit asked in curiosity. The she-cat didn't speak, she gently lifted Ravenkit by her scruff, carrying her away from her lonely willow. The sun crept over the dark forest as Ravenkit was held protectively in the she-cats warm muzzle. A pang of relief struck her mind, relief that she would finally be released from various painful memories of moons ago.

"My name is Scarletfeather, I'm your aunt." the she-cat finally meowed, laying Ravenkit softly onto the frosted heather. Ravenkit lifted herself to her tiny paws, drinking the scent of the unfamiliar territory. Scarletfeather looked down at her niece, whom was playing with a frozen clump of moss. "I present to you your new home, NightClan." she mewed, walking closer into the province. Ravenkit's mouth hung open in morning stars exquisitely wrapped around the highrock, the full moon lingering in the sky. Ravenkit walked forward, glaring at the clan cats with curiosity, her eyes glowed of excitement.

"So this is where I'm going to stay for now on?" she asked, looking up at her aunt.

Scarletfeather nodded slowly, picking Ravenkit up, carrying her to the highrock.

"Ashstar, may I come in?" her aunt asked as they approached the leader's den. A soft meow came from inside, Ravenkit guessed that meant they could come in.

Inside the den was dark, but a mysterious glow brightened the inside. Ashstar looked questionably at Scarletfeather. "Who have you brought here?" she asked, her tail elegantly wrapped around her forepaws.

"This Ravenkit, I'd like her to stay here with me if it'd be alright. Is it okay if we speak in private, Ravenkit?" her aunt asked firmly. "Uh huh." she meowed at last, stumbling out of the large den. Ravenkit flickered her ears, listening carefully to her aunt's conversation.

"Ashstar, Ravenkit has experienced so much pain, she needs a home. Didn't you see her, she looked as skinny as a twig! I doubt she hasn't eaten in an entire moon!" Ravenkit jumped as Scarletfeather's voice gotten louder. "I never said she couldn't stay, but we have to keep watch. Broken Dreams Tribe is NightClan's worst enemy, why would we bring one of their kits in here?" Ashstar asked.

"I'm responsible for her now that she's alone. I'll do anything you'd like Ashstar, just as long as she can be with me."

"Alright, she may stay. Ravenkit will be sleeping in the nursery with you until she is apprentice, and do not let her out of your sight." Ashstar meowed at last as Scarletfeather padded slowly out of the den. Jumping back into her place, Ravenkit scooted back to her spot in front of the leader's den, pretending she heard nothing. Looking down, her aunt glared at her with soft eyes. "You can stay with me for now on." she mewed, smiling at her kin.

As the sun lowered beyond the trees, Ravenkit peeked her head into the nursery. She saw four kits lying next to each other, bundling safely from the leafbare's harsh wind. "Hi.." Ravenkit mewed as she slowly walked in, sitting next to the bundle of kits. A light grey she-kit lifted her head and smiled. "Hi! You must be new, I'm Shimmerkit. What's your name?" she asked politely walking toward Ravenkit. "Um.. well.. I'm Ravenkit.. nice to meet you." she meowed silently, avoiding eye contact.

"What's wrong?" Shimmerkit asked, scooting into Ravenkit's sight.

"I don't want to talk about it…" she replied, shifting her paws uneasily.

"Well, that's okay. Just tell me whenever you want, I'll be here." she smiled, playfully flickering her tail.

"I'll introduce you to these kits over here. The full brown tabby is Stonekit, the other brown tabby with the white chest is Limekit, and then the pale ginger is Smallkit. Weird names, huh?" she asked, pointing her tail to Smallkit. "Yeah.." Ravenkit giggled. A soft feeling of warmth flowed in her chest._ Maybe in this clan, I'll have friends.. I belong here_, she thought.

**Note:**

**Sorry about this being so freakishly short, I'm saving all the good stuff for the newest chapter. Stay tuned!**


	4. Apprenticeship

**Chapter Four**

**Apprenticeship**

It has been approximately three moons since Ravenkit has arrived to NightClan, and it had to be the best moons of her entire life. Despite the heartache and humiliation that happened in Broken Dreams Tribe, she has proven herself worthy to NightClan. She had befriended the kits from the nursery, all but Smallkit. She's much too snobby, Ravenkit thought, walking into the center of the camp, Shimmerkit beside her.

Today is Ravenkit's apprentice ceremony, excitement was rushing through her mind as Ashstar lightly leaped upon the highrock, elegantly wrapping her tail around her forepaws. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting." she said, her words were firm. As most cats sat under the highrock, Ashstar beckoned Ravenkit and the four other kits from the nursery with a flicker of her tail. "Can you believe this?" Shimmerkit asked, her tail was fluffed up with excitement. There were many things she liked about Shimmerkit. She wasn't afraid to do anything, and she always shown her emotions unabashedly.

"As you all know it is about time for kits to be apprentices. Ravenkit, Shimmerkit, Stonekit, Limekit, and Smallkit. Come up here please." Ashstar ordered as the kits silently obeyed.

"Tonight I summon my warrior ancestors to cast down upon these kits to receive their apprentice names. Ravenkit, will you uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Ravenkit mewed, her eyes proudly glared at Ashstar.

"From this moment forward until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as Ravenpaw. May StarClan honor your efforts to become as you are now." Ashstar said, giving a warm smile to Ravenpaw.

"Mudstream, tonight you will earn your very first apprentice. Your apprentice will be Ravenpaw. Pass down your courage, bravery, and skills to this young apprentice." Mudstream nodded, walking closer to Ravenpaw to touch noses.

As the apprentice ceremony ended, Ravenpaw was too excited to sleep. "We finally get to sleep in the apprentice den!" she squealed, jumping up and down along with Shimmerpaw.

"You guys need to get some sleep." Mudstream said as he silently emerged into the apprentice's den.

"Ravenpaw, if you go to sleep now I can show you around the camp tomorrow and let you catch your first mouse." he said, smiling a bit.

Ravenpaw instantly jumped upon a bed of moss, curling up into a ball, drifting off into a deep sleep.

'Darkness… just darkness.' Ravenpaw thought as she walked into a dark forest. 'I must be dreaming.' she added, her eyes quickly scanning the forest. Suddenly she detected a very familiar scent, something she could remember from long ago.

The thought struck her like a hit from a monster.

"Father?" she shouted, hearing a soft meow coming from behind the trees. "Father! You have no idea how much I miss you!" she shouted again, but louder. The tom's silhouette glowed a bright golden hue.

"Crowwing…" she whispered, wishing to press against his fur and for him to say everything is alright. Instead, he stepped closer, his eyes low. "Ravenpaw, beware of the blue cloud that blocks your path to satisfaction." he said in a low voice. Ravenpaw was utterly confused. "What? The blue cloud?" she asked, but the vision of her father slowly faded into the morning light that shown between the stones that formed the apprentice den.

* * *

Ravenpaw slowly walked out of the apprentice den, shaking what was left from her dream. Mudstream silently walked beside Ravenpaw. "Are you ready?" he asked, stepping infront of Ravenpaw's path.

"Yes." she replied.

"Alright then, let's start with the borders." he said, leading the way to the edge of NightClan's territories.

* * *

"Now Ravenpaw, this is what's called 'The Hunter's Crouch.' It was used many moons ago by an ancient clan called ThunderClan, and they have passed down this skill only to us." Mudstream said proudly. "First you crouch down, put all your weight onto your haunches and begin to creep where you can sense prey. For example," he continued, using the hunter's crouch and quietly creeping toward blades of grass where Ravenpaw heard rustling prey. Suddenly Mudstream leaped upon the thick blades of grass and killed a mouse with one swift bite to the neck.

Ravenpaw was impressed, but she almost knew that with little practice she could do the same.

"Now, I'm going to let you try that alone, but don't go far. You know where the borders are, so I don't want to see you in different territory." his words sounded like it felt as if needles where coming out instead of words. "Also, if you catch two mice I'll teach you how to fight. Sounds good?"

"Yes!" she replied.

As Ravenpaw was told by Scarletfeather, BadgerClan and NightClan are allies, but TreeClan… not so much. Ravenpaw never really hears about IceClan, no clan members ever see them near borders.

Setting off father into the territory, Ravenpaw dropped into a hunter's crouch as she spotted a mouse eating a dried berry. Slowly she crept closer, leaping onto it with unsheathed claws.

"Gotcha!" she shouted, giving a swift bite to finish it off.

Suddenly Ravenpaw heard a voice from BadgerClan borders. She swiftly jumped out of sight, observing who was there.

Ravenpaw stopped, erasing her breath. In front of her stood a large apprentice tom with many fresh, bleeding wounds, her eyes wide with extreme caution.

"No need to be afraid," he said, "BadgerClan and NIghtClan have been allies for generations. I'm not going to harm you."

Ravenpaw slowly walked towards the border until she was a whisker away from the edge of the territory.

"W-who are you…" she asked nervously. "Why are you here?"

"I'm Cheetahpaw, I was supposed to meet a friend on the TreeClan border, but she doesn't seem to be showing up anytime soon." He said, putting on a gentle face, which seemed hard with all of the bleeding wounds on his face.

Ravenpaw eyed him for a while, admiring the fierceness that burned in his eyes. "I'm Ravenpaw, I just became an apprentice last night. This is my first time hunting alone." She said, breaking off her words as she glared at his scars. "What happened to your ear? It's so torn up.."

"I was in a fight, it's no big deal."

"I've never gotten in a real fight before," she said, " but my mentor said if I caught two mice by myself he'd teach me how to fight!" she added, her gaze still upon his ear.

"It's nice to see a new apprentice every once in a while, it reminds me when I was still six moons. I'm seven moons now." he bragged.

"Lucky!" she meowed.

Her silent giggles were silenced as a ear-piercing voice came from the TreeClan side. "Cheetahpaw!"

Ravenpaw glared at the other side, noticing Cheetahpaw flickering his tail with annoyance. The TreeClanner had her ears back, snarling at Ravenpaw's new friend.

"What are you doing with this… this _runt?!_" she loudly questioned, padding closer to the riverside.

Fury burned in Ravenpaw's chest. She wished she could bash into her skull and kill her in an instant. "Excuse me?" she questioned, her eyes narrowed.

"Ravenpaw isn't a _runt_, Bluepaw. She is an apprentice with great personality, strength, and moxie, just like me. She's my friend. We are friends, right?" Cheetahpaw asked, facing Ravenpaw again.

Ravenpaw slowly nodded, silently in her mind she wished it would be more than friends in the future. The way Cheetahpaw stood up for her, the way he described her… it set off something she never felt before.

"She's still a she-cat that your clans are compatible with, I don't want you to have anything to do with her, do you hear me?" Bluepaw ordered selfishly.

"Wow, Bluepaw or _whatever_. You aren't the boss of him or I. If we want to be friends we will." Ravenpaw said, unsheathing her claws.

"I'll wait where we usually meet, Cheetahpaw."

Cheetahpaw looked even more irritated at her. Bluepaw walked closer to the river, a whisker away from the very edge.

"I hope she falls in." she snorted, laughing along with Cheetahpaw.

" I have to attend my duties anyways. See you later I guess." Ravenpaw said, slowly walking back to the territory.

"Ravenpaw, we can be friends, just as long as Bluepaw isn't around, okay?" Cheetahpaw shouted when Bluepaw wasn't in ear-shot.

Ravenpaw was already emerging from the bushes, leaving without a response. 'That snotty she-cat is getting in the way with my friendship. I can't believe this...' she thought, wishing she could kill Bluepaw when she had the chance. Still, she didn't know how to fight yet. It didn't matter anyways, she would still rip her face off.

This had to be the prophecy Ravenpaw had in her dream.

_Beware the blue cloud that blocks your path to satisfaction._

**Yes, there is a prophecy, drama, and a little romance. I had to put this in this chapter because idk sweg.**

**There has to be something interesting :3**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
